3OH 3 Dont trust me
by miya223
Summary: Tenten's pov so what if im a maid for a hotel, serving one of the worlds most frozen popsicles, AND im living a double life. IM STILL ME DAMMIT! Sakura's pov so what if im a lanky to a bookstore keeper, serves a constant ariving bastard AND i get totally


_TITLE---3Oh!3 Don't Trust Me_

Okay peoples! I wanted to create something new. And something…kool, with comedy, romance, drama, and….um..well…fun! so here we have it.

_Enjoy_

Summary:

Tenten's P.O.V= so what if im a maid for a hotel, that is serving one of the worlds most frozen popsicles, AND im living a double life-_im still me Dammit!_

Sakura's P.O.V.= so what if im a lanky to a book store keeper, and a bartender for a hotel, serves a constant arriving notorious bastard, AND I get totally humiliated in the process. _Im still sakura-FEAR ME!_

Chapter One:: Encounter With A Helpful Jerk

Tenten: (snoring) A red pillow plopped over her head, an arm dangling off the bed's edge, and feet scattered across the flipped over bed cover.

Monoki: a 6 year old shoulder leghthed curly haired girl stands still behind the door(slowly opens the door) poking one eye into the room

~smirks~

Then she runs full speed to the bed, climbs on it, .and jumps up and down. Tenten screams.

Monoki- smiles at her work. " GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!"

Tenten-grunts a low growl…."Monoki…..-"

Monoki-still jumping "time for school time for school time for school!!!"

Tenten- eyes snap open

…..~::~……

Tenten- standing outside of Mono's academy school gate. She is dressed in a light tan maid's outfit. Formal knee leghthed skirt, pencil shaped, and a button down tan blouse to match. Holding a mug in her right hand, and house keys in the left, while on her shoulder rests the strap of a side bookbag. And of course still rocking the two most famous buns on her head

~smiles~

" Four o' clock for your big game today, right kiddo?"

Monoki- (wearing a knee lenghthed navy blue skirt, and a button down polo long sleeved shirt. Over that was a matching navy blue blazer; hair is in two low pig tales) she smiles and nods her head. " Will daddy be there?"

Tenten- smile slowly fades away to a straight narrow line.(pats mono's head) "Im sure he will be."

-bell rings-

Monoki takes off running through the opended large school gates. Tenten watches from afar along the sidewalk.

…_.the name's tenten kids._

~smeirks, and walks down the sidewalk~

_..and this, is my life._

~looking down at the sidewalk~

_Monoki was the little girl you just encountered, she is my sister. I take care of her now, that im old enough_.

~glances up at the street in front of her; looks both ways~

_You see, I was fourteen when my mother had mono, but then she died shortly after she had her._

~crosses street~

_So my father was the one taking care of us. He moved us out of China when I was 15, and we headed to Tokyo Japan. Then turning 16, he left me with my sister, stating that it was time for me to learn responsibility._

~walking along sidewalk~

…_haven't seen his ass in 3 years, but he still calls every now and then. -Smirks-_

turning right at the street's corner~

_Claims hes been sending money in, but it's obviously not coming through the still keeps holding on to father's words, and believing that he's gonna come back._

~ walks down another street~

…_but these lies are all okay, because they're only part of my life._

Stops walking and faces a 62 story building, stoned on the outside with perfection. This hotel has 5 stars, even in the bathroom, there is someone singing tunes for u while u pee. ….but personally, I think it's pretty shitty because it messes up your concentration if your doing number 2. ……not…that…I would know.

~clears throat~

_This….is were the real fun begins._

~walking up to the door' man opens it, and she walks in~

….**….

l.o.c.k.e.r.r.o.o.m

Temari-(stuffing a small orange gym bag into the narrow pale blue locker)

Tenten- resting one foot on the low bench right infront of our section of lockers.(tying shoe)

"wait…so its over?"

Temari- (fixing blouse collar) "When did it begin?"

Tenten smirkz

Temari-( eyebrows checkmark in frustration) slams door shut, and then kicks it "God!-they said we were suppose to have a meeting today."

Tenten- trying to tie a bow behind my back.(has on apron)looks around." would explain why no ones here."

Temari- (tying tenten's apron) "hn. Were always late."

Tenten- sighs and holds up her wrist

-eyes widen-

"yea, but never this late!" sprints out of the room

Temari-yelling behind her as she runs too "HEY! I WUZENT DONE!!"

_-door closes_-

_**----------------------X.y.X.y.X.y.X---------------------**_

Woman-"You're late."

Sakura- walking past the front entrence "sorry!"

Woman-groans

Sakura- in the backroom of the small, old, bookstore "HEY! Did Rein ever return back that vampire book?"

-shuffling in her pouch for her spoungebob shaped, maroon glasses.

Woman- putting books on the shelves " Yes, its in the box!"

Sakura-placing the sponge bob glasses(u know the ones he wears for jellyfishing) and puts them on the bridge of her nose

~opens door, and turn off the light~

"k! thanks!!" closes door

_..well boys and girls, now that I have some time to relax, im sakura. Sakura haruno. And its nice to meet you all._

-finds her favorite corner in the back of one of the aisles, and sits in it; looking through a box-

_As you can see, I work here. Its like an old, secretive small room with nothing but shelves, wooden shelves stretched from left to right. The only windows are in the front of the store, so at night it becomes pretty dark, even with the small little attic lights with the string in the ends. It is a total goth hang out once you think about it._

-finds the book, and sits Indian style on the floor, with the book in my lap.-

_I MEAN TALK ABOUT BEING EMO AND FINDING A DARK CORNOR TO CUT YOURSELF AND CRY IN! IT'S A TOATL SANCUARY FOR THEM!!_

-clears throat-

…_point is, I work here, and…as awesome as it is,…I need to find another job because I need more money to pay for college. was one of my mom's friends and was glad to let me work here._

-reading the book-

_im not a book nerd. Im not inconsiderate. Im not a goth, and im sure not an emo._

-smiles-

_..its just more fun when your by yourself. Alone. Most of the time. This shop is like a shelter for me, away from all the others. Its like my own little world._

-smile fades-

…_and I love it._

Woman-"SAKURA!"

…_.ino's already on the case with finding me another job._

Sakura-looks up from the book

…_.well…..there is still room for hope…right?_

Tenten- standing with a group of woman all in the right, while the small group of men lank off to the other side near the door. We were down under the lobby, so it was small room for meetings. Nothing fancy.

Woman- "Now! Do you all know why you were called down here?"

Man- (rolls eyes) "obviously they don't , because if they did, then we wouldn't be going over this!" –fake smile-

" Okay, okay! Updates r in !" –used a gay voice---no no wait, okay feminine voice of a man-

Temari- lip rises in disgust

Tenten- eye twitches

…_I swear this man was __masturbated__ as a kid, because he still hasn't grown out of his 8 year old voice from when he was molested._

Man- "Well, since Kaede left, her position for management has now become vacant, so all you sitting ducks can come see me in my office for an application."

Temari- elbows tenten in the rib cage

Tenten- staring wide eyed at the he-she.

Man- "AND!(holding and index finger up' and looks around) we will be having very special guests arriving at our towers today!"

Woman- nodding head, while holding the clipboard to her chest "Very special."

Man- rolls eyes and they land on the woman "_shut_-UP OLIVIA!" –still using his feminine voice-

Olivia- "shutting up, now."

Man-" Movie star Shikamaru nara"

_~in front of the hotel right now~_

Man- opening the limousine door

Shikamaru-stepping out of the limo in black shades, dark denim loose jeans, and a loose black muscle shirt with no sleeves. Still has his hair in a ponytail, which is one thing he is most known for.

-hands shoved in pockets and walks carelessly to the front door-

Man(2)- opening the hotel door

Shikamaru-walks in

~downstairs~

Man-" Should be arriving as we speak!" ~clears throat~ " Senator Naruto Uzumaki…..(rolls eyes)..who is slowly…and….ever..so slowly achieving his goal as to becoming _President_ of Japan, so lets show him our support people!"

Tenten-raises left eyebrow in confusion

…_what is with this guy?! What is it?...like his..5__th__ time running for President again? MY GOD!!! U would think this man would've learned by now_

Man- " he's coming at about 4. Still posting his campaign signs. Super Model Karin Daichi comes in today at 12 people, 12!"

~everyone begins to mumble~

Man-(snapping fingers)" And last but not least, Neji Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha, formal players of one of the worlds most _popular_ baseball teams are arriving at 11am. That's today people! Toady!"

~moves away from the door~

Man-(snaps fingers) " Alright! Alright! Lets move it !"

~crowd demerges and leaves through the door~

!........................ : v : ………………!

_10:45 am_

Tenten- walking into the sweet's bedroom-groans-

".SLEEPY!!!"

Temari- heads straight for the bathroom "its only 10:45 ten." ~flicks light on~

Tenten- stripping the sheets off the bed "So? Im a growing kid! Blame it on the genetics for my shortness in fatigue and the laziness!"

Temari-replacing shampoo bottles" I worry about you sometimes." Has an eyebrow raised

Tenten- tosses the sheets on the floor, and puts on the mattress sheet " do I need you to?"yawns

Temari- changing out the soap bars "But I mean its only our 13th room ten. If you wanna be the manager of this hell hole, than you gotta prove it!"

~taking out the trash~

"you talk all the time about how you want to c what its like to be in a different rank, and how much more it pays."

~walking out of the bathroom, turns off the light~

" its more than _just the talk_, you gotta'- (sighs)

Walks over to the side of the bed, and picks up the sheets on the floor, while still in the other hand holds the trash bag.

"God dammit, tenten".

Walks out of the room, and closes the door.(continues to use some more colorful words of the rainbow as she walks down the hallway)

Tenten- under the covers, asleep.

*/…………….new new………….*/

Neji-wearing a black tux, with a white long sleeve underneath it.(adjusting tie) eyes are hazed with emptiness. Hands stuffed in pocket, shoulders slouched, and his long black midnight hair is pulled into a ponytail, loose at the base of his neck.

~walking through the hotel door~

Hiashi- walking at Neji's side . grey tux, hair down (he pauses)

Neji- stops walking

Hiashi-" No joking around this time. We don't want a repeat of last time."

Neji-continues walking

Hiashi- follows

Sasuke-( slaps Hiashi on the back as they walk past each other) "_Sorry_ _uncle, _wont happen again"-sly smeirk, hands also in pockets as he steps into the elevator.

Neji-eyes follow the uchia as a small side smirk comes to play "hn."

Hiashi-( stepping into the elevator) "….anyway, lets go over-

Neji-"Uncle, not now."-steps into the elevator-

Hiashi-(fixing tux jacket) "of coarse." ~elevator door closes~

Tenten- sound asleep….minus the snoring

Neji- glaring off at the right(standing by the door)

Hiashi- (swiping card in the door) " I've made a diet plan, just like the one at the house, and handed it to all the employees in the kitchen." –opens the door and walks in-

Neji- walks in after hiashi

Hiashi-turns on lights " so limits on room service.."

Neji-rolls eyes. Walks over to the main bedroom, and opens the door

" im going to sleep for a while."

Hiashi-(taking off tie) " Ah, my nephew thinking ahead. You remind me of….well…..me!"

-chuckles-

(turns to the tv facing the opposite direction of the bedroom)

Neji- sighs deeply as he closes the door behind him, and throws his tie on the hardwood floor.

~walking over to the 'nicely' made bed, and pulls back the cover~

"OH SHIT!!!!!"

Tenten- screams, and then falls off the bed…..with the covers.

_thud!_

Hiashi-opens the door, panic all over his face "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!!"

………..

Neji- reeled back with shock all over his face. Eyebrows check-marked in confusion, fists ready to defend himself, and his eyes. His eyes stare deeply through tenten's.

Tenten- (on the floor) struggling to get out of the covers. "Uh…Um……(quickly stands up with her arms glued to her side)….-nervous laugh-….oh god…u-um.."

~glances away from hiashi, and then stares at neji~

"..I'l….I'l just be going now." Since neji and I are having what seems to be a wide eyed staring contest, as I walk, I have no idea where im going.

-crashes into the table near the window, and the flower vase shatters' glass all over the floor-

Tenten-(catches, the flower, but not the vase) eyes are already wide, she blinks. Realizing she is still being watched, she looks up at the shocked neji.

Neji-staring

Tenten- smiles cheesy, and inches sideways ,away from the glass. " I'll find someone to clean that up."

Hiashi- the most confused, has an eyebrow raised, and looks at the girl, and draws out an index finger; points at tenten. "But….._you'_re the maid."

Tenten-(eyes wide) tip toeing. I pause with one foot in the air, and the other on the ground.(glances at Hiashi)

"…ha…Indeed I 'am!"

………_awkward silence….._

Tenten- "SURPRISE!" holding up hands in the air

Neji- bows head, pinches the bridge of his nose, and shakes his head…….and then……he snorts.

Tenten- _WAIT! HE SNORTS???? Real men don't snort?! They never do!.......not……that…i..would know! BECAUSE I DON'T!....be..cause…im a girl! And girls go grrrrrr. NO WAIT- we say totally….YEAH! we say totally!_

Death glares at Neji

…_.fear sending my evil rays to destroy ._

Neji-begins to chuckle

Tenten- narrows eyes even more

………_WHY WON'T YOU FEAR ME!_

Hiashi- glances at neji "Should I call management, or security?"

" NO!"

-both glance at tenten-

Tenten-"I…i..m-mean no!..no! why go through all that trouble when Im doing my job already?!"

-gets down on the ground, on my knees, and begins picking up the glass pieces.-

"S-see?"

……

Neji- arms folded across his chest; turns head at the door

Hiashi-( whispers) pointing at tenten " Background check."

Neji- looks back at the girl

Hiashi- closes the door

Tenten- curses under breath, and grasps her index finger with her left hand.-squints eyes in pain-

Neji-amused face drops, and he walks over to the maid. " hey are you okay?"

Tenten- stands up as he walks towards her.(hiding hands behind my back, I smile)

"Couldn't be better!"

Neji- towering over tenten. Eye lids are low as if saying yeah right, but his lips remain untouched to his amusement.

Tenten- opens eyes, and stares up at the man.

Neji- snatches the bleeding finger from behind tenten's back, and holds it up. "Don't lie to me." Narrows eyes

Tenten- eyes narrow as I don't even attempt to fight back

"You're nobody important. Plus, you're not even the boss of me."

Neji- (leans down, closer to the maids face. So close that she could feel his warm winter fresh breath on the bridge of her nose. His eyes narrow slightly) " if im not mistaken, you're the one in the _maid _uniform."

Tenten- eyes widen as a small blush begins to appear

Neji- smirks, and leans back, away from ten's face.(still holding her finger) brings her hand down , and walks towards the bathroom.

Tenten- being dragged through the bathroom door by my bleeding finger… in which I should remind you is STILL BLEEDING!

"W-WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DONING!?" eyes wide

Neji- (flicks on the light)since hes already in the bathroom, and im right outside, he stops walking and turns around so hes towering over me, but not that close. "You need medical attention." –smirks and yanks me in the bathroom-

Tenten- eyes widen even more.

…_this is the only time I will allow you to use me in a simile._

**Like a cat, tenten has water phobia.**

_NOT TO THE POINT WHERE I DON'T TAKE SHOWERS!!! ..no, its just that me, water, and blood don't mix…. (+~+)…..FROM AN INJURY PEOPLE!!! NOT WHEN ITS YOUR TIME OF THE MONTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MY GOD!_

Tenten- "NO!!!" places her hand around neji's wrist, and tries to pull her self free "NO! DON'T RAPE ME!!! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

Neji-"What the fuck are you-AAAAHHHHHH"!

Tenten- bit neji's wrist

Neji- "You delinquent!" lets go of her finger and cuffs his wrist

Tenten- tries to run out, but neji grabs her by her waist and pulls her back inside

"NOOOOOOOO!" she reaches for the sides of the door and tries to grip them tightly, but her hands slip.

Neji-has one arm around her waist, and the other trying to reach for her finger, THAT IS OUTSTRETCHED AS FAR AWAY FROM NEJI AS POSSIBLE." I just….want…to help…you-

Tenten-struggling to get out of the huyga's grip (elbows him in the gut) and reaches for the door knob

"NO!"

Neji- grunts in pain, and claps a hand over the bruised area of his stomach. ( pulls her by her apron bow)" YOU NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!" (tenten accidently kicks the door shut while shes kicking)

Tenten- reels back and neji raps his arm around my waist. Then, he drags me over to the sink. My eyeballs about fell out of their rightful place!"DAMMIT! BY THE TIME IM THROUGH WITH YOU, YOUR----%*8tt7^-----WILL NEED F***IN MEDICAL ATTENTION!" (shoving both hands into neji's cheek as I try to push him away.)

Neji-(frustrated) "JUST ADD WATER AND IT WILL-

Tenten-"NO!"

Neji begins to fight with tenten.

……….silence.

Hiashi-opening the bedroom door, he peeks in "Nephew?....." walks in

- flush sound is heard…death scream follows-

Hiashi- runs to the bathroom & slams open the door "WHATS GOING ON…….in…here…"

Tenten- turns head around to the door. In both hands, gripped as if holding a gun, is a shower hose, aimed directly at neji.

Hiashi-opens mouth but gets cut off

Tenten-places the hose in hiashi's hand, and walks right past him."Ill get someone to clean all this up." ( I turned my face away from hiashi, so he wouldn't see the amusement on my face, as I walk by.)

Hiashi-staring at neji; eyebrows both in check marks from anger, and confusion

Neji-( glaring up at his uncle.) He was using one hand to grasp the shower curtin, as he tries to pull himself up. SOAK - N'- WET from hair to his chin which droplets of water fell from, to…his…area…he was dredged. he looked so miserable and defeated, but so cute when he was pouting all at the same time.

-turns head to the right and narrows eyes-

"Not now uncle." monotone

Hiashi- stares for five more seconds, than walks away.

……………………….

Tenten- closing their hotel room door. I quickly pull out a white handkerchief, and tie it around my injured finger in a bow.

-smiles deviously and begins walking down the hallway -

Neji- standing now, he holds out his arms, and sighs deeply. Shakes his head, and looks around.

…_.she soaked all the towels too…_

~looks down into his tux pocket~

……_..that...crazy bitch._

Tenetn- (both hands clasped together behind her skirt.) walks into the elevator

…_.she stole my handkerchief!_

…smirks…(elevator door closes)

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

THANX 4 READING!

…the nxt one is focused on slight temari and Shika, Then Sasuke and sakura, and slight monoki and tenten :p so stick around 4 the nxt update.

PS: tis' the reason for the title- OKAY SO I HATE THE SONG!...well both…starstruck, and don't trust me. Personally, I think they're just two horny 20 year olds with no other way to express themselves, so they write songs about their pervy fantasies, hoping the whole world feels the same way!.......................................................but. I was watching mtv spring break 09', and oh my gosh, they were on the stage dancing during the chorus-OH OH OH! AND WEN THE SKATER HAIRED BLACK ONE WAS HEAD BASHING WITH HIS FISTS UP!!!!HA!!....that was funny. ha……..plus the song was stuck in my head the day I wrote the story.

RaNdOm Quote of the day: I wanna Learn the dance they did for starstruck . PLUS SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN. THE BURRITO YOU LEFT ON THE COUNTER HALF EATEN IS COMING TO GET U AT 12: 09!!!!.....it speaks man. The burrito speaks.

im a freak : p

sew me.


End file.
